


of mischief and fire.

by embermagick



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi-Centric, Loki is Akechi's new dad, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spoilers, This is very focused on Loki and Akechi in the beginning at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermagick/pseuds/embermagick
Summary: Who could be a good person, when their heart was mirrored by someone who wanted the gods and their worlds to burn?





	of mischief and fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I can't focus on one fanfic idea but also I stan myth loki so i gotta put all my loki knowledge somewhere

He wasn’t a good person. That was a fact that was clear the moment he had awoken to his persona—Loki. The name didn’t ring any bells at the time, and so as any young teenager would, he looked the name up.

Loki. Trickster god, a deity of fire; one with multiple children—with all bad fates, as he had also clicked their Wikipedia links—and multiple tales of his tales affecting the gods in a negative light. It was hard to see the deity in his head as all bad, especially when he first read about the binding of Loki—of reading the death of Vali. It hurt, as if he was there himself. His crimson eyes clouded as silent tears cascaded down his face. These weren’t his feelings—Goro was sure, yet it hurt all the same.

Bittersweet was also something that crossed his mind as he read about different figures—namely the three children Fenrir, Hel, and Jormungandr. It evolved into a headache once he read all that happened to the wolf, the one with the most detailed mythology. In fact, he could’ve sworn he could imagine glimpses of faces he’d never seen before. He always did have an extravagant imagination, after all.

Nothing could possibly be compared to the white-hot anger that flooded his veins once he had finally clicked upon the link containing the Allfather’s stories. Instead of solid images of someone with one eye, though, they were blurry; the only true aspect being of having what seemed to be reading glasses upon his nose. It was such a desire to destroy that image in his head—of Shido lying in a pool of blood, of Odin dying with a certain spear inside his chest.

He wasn’t a good person—if anything, he was broken, and no one cared to pick up the shards, for their blood was too precious to bleed on him. They only smiled and offered fake condolences and left him the moment they could. Eventually, he would find himself forging a flawless little mask of porcelain; no one loved a sad story better than when it was coupled with a cheerful and gentle disposition. Perhaps they’d even love him, even if it was fake. (Loki was disappointed in this thought process—as he knew love could be faked for only so long.)

His persona rarely spoke to him of things that did not befit him—he was content with watching, until Goro did something he didn’t agree with. _Could a persona control the person?_ Goro shivered at the thought as a rather gruff and upset voice echoed in his head.  

 

**Do you think me as a tool? To get that self-entitled boy’s trust and _affection_? Do not take me _lightly_ , Goro.  **

His voice was dominant and heavy, as well as it felt as if it wasn’t a part of him, but of an actual god inside his head. He was thankful he didn’t use this voice much, lest he develop migraines. Shaking his head softly, red eyes looked to the side, as if dodging a disappointed and angry parent’s gaze. That was ironic, he could think later, considering Loki’s parenting history. He would open his mouth to reply to the deity, but to only find himself drifting off to sleep barely able to find his bed before collapsing, head being filled with smidges of his own short life, as well as the fiery god’s century long time of existence.

 

 

 

When his eyes opened, he found himself glaring at the ceiling. After breathing in and out for a minute, he closed his eyes before speaking to seemingly nothing. “Loki. I will use you however I have to; most likely in an impersonal manner. You are a means to an end, eventually.” The moment he finished his words, he regretted them as he hurriedly sat up and coughed into his hand violently. An angry hum, sounding not unlike a fire flickering, sounded, acting as a warning instead of the silver words the deity loved so much.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he then opened his right eye, almost expecting to see flames in his little home. Once he was sure there were no objects threatening to take him out—fire or otherwise—did he start getting ready for his day.

Akechi Goro was a well-kept boy above all else and would find pride behind bashfulness in his extended routine for his appearance. He was already pretty without make-up—he assumed, as he remembered multiple insults around him being prettier than any girl—but that didn’t deter him from placing it right before he left the little apartment. Foundation and concealer were important to his clean image; but he didn’t take so long in the bathroom just for those to be put on. Liquid eyeliner took quite a bit of precision to place perfectly, and the teenager’s perfectionist tendencies were easily sated once looking at the finished piece. It was nothing fancy—only lining his eyes to give his gentle appearance a more heightened sense of attractiveness.

Placing the black tube down, he then blinked a few times before looking up at the mirror. Smiling up at the mirror, Goro then posed with a hand under his chin for a few seconds before nodding to himself. Picking up his phone, he then left the place which could barely be described as a home, in favor of going to a school that he was either loved (it was fake, Loki would hum) or hated. At the very least, the boy hummed to himself, he now had a way to get back at his father. His smile morphed into something more natural, more sinister as his steps bounced with an unseen joy.

Akechi Goro wasn’t a good person. But he had accepted that fact so long ago, it didn’t affect him anymore.


End file.
